Amor Peligroso
by Zaisey
Summary: Cuando dos personas opuestas, separadas por una misión caen accidentalmente enamoradas... ¿Qué será de ellas? ¿El tiempo las unirá,o las separará más aún?
1. El detonador del desastre

**Lo primero que me gustaría decir es que me recomendaron que lo subiera aquí, ya que en el foro donde los subía no lo veía mucha gente, y espero que alguien se tome la molestia de leer éste.**

**Me gustaría agradecer por adelantado a todos los que van y han entrado a esta historia, gracias :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Ésta es una historia no oficial creada solo por diversión (o aburrimiento, según lo veais).**

**Me gustaría añadir que el primer Capítulo no es mío.**

**Ahora, que comience la lectura.**

**'Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas'**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

-¡Maldito despertador! - se escucho en la habitación de las chicas de sexto curso.

-¿Qué sucede Hermione? –preguntó Parvati con la almohada en los oídos y mirando a Hermione con cara de: ¿Qué le pasa ahora a esta?

-Parvati...es el despertador…Lo he programado para más tarde ya que hoy es sábado. Esa cosa me levantó temprano -dijo Hermione quejándose

-Bueno… Haz algo… Tú eres la más sabionda entre nosotras. ¿En tu cabecita debe haber un truco no? -le dijo Lavender.

-Lo intentare más tarde, lo que ahora quiero es dormir… Me muero de sueño –dicho esto bostezo y se metió en la cama-.

Más tarde comenzó a caminar hacia la biblioteca, había un trabajo de Historia de la Magia que aún no había terminado y decidió ir.

-¡Hey Herms! –Saludó Ginny- ¿Te pasa algo? Tienes ojeras.

-Ya… últimamente por tanto trabajo he estado durmiendo mas tarde de lo habitual –bostezo y se pasó una mano por los ojos- Y la verdad es que ahora estoy muy cansada...solo quiero dormir

-Entonces anda, ¡a dormir! Hoy es sábado… ¡ya para la cama! -le medio ordenó Ginny.

-Nooo.. –dijo resistiéndose- Tengo que terminar los deberes… -dijo enseñándole el largo pergamino ya escrito-.

-Bueno, lo que sea Herms, pero deberías intentar dormir un poco mas..

-Lo tomare en cuenta. Gracias de todos modos… ¡Ah! –se acordó- Harry está en la sala común solo -sugirió Hermione y le guiño un ojo.

Ginny se puso colorada y se dirigió a la sala común.

Mientras en otro lado cerca a las mazmorras...

-Draco... acompáñanos a comer, hemos obligado a un elfo a que nos prepare toooodo lo que queramos -dijo Crabbe, hambriento-.

-¡Ahora no!, solo pensáis en comer... Con razón estáis como estáis -les dijo Draco muy enfadado.

-Solo pensábamos que…

-¿Pensar? ¿Vosotros pensáis?, ja, no me hagáis reír. Hoy no estoy de humor para vosotros ni para nadie... –mientras decía eso salía por al sala común- Me voy a la biblioteca -dijo Draco muy enfadado

-¿Y a este que le pasa ahora? –preguntó Goyle a Crabbe.

El chico encogió los hombros y bajaron corriendo a las cocinas.

Tal y como pensó Draco, la biblioteca estaba casi desierta.

Repasó con la mirada cada rincón de la biblioteca, mirando con asco a cualquier niño pequeño que en su túnica llevara el pequeño escudo de Griffindor. Al final encontró a quien buscaba. La chica que más odiaba, y a la que amaba a la vez…

Draco la observo un momento. Se le veía muy cambiada desde que era aquella niña con el pelo desmarañado y esos dientes… No… Ahora era una chica hermosa…Su pelo, bien cuidado, había formado ondas y caía largo cuan era, por debajo de sus hombros. Sin saberlo, Hermione Granger se había vuelto una de las chicas más cotizadas del curso.

Draco no se quedaba atrás. Su ahora alborotado pelo era irresistible hasta para la más santa de todas, era un joven muy atractivo, pero seguía con sus humitos levantados.

Mientras, la seguía observando.

Estaba agachada sobre un pergamino, muy concentrada, a su lado tenía unos apuntes con muy buena letra y su nariz casi tocaba la mesa. El pelo le caía solo por el lado que no le molestaba y su mano escribía rápidamente sobre el pergamino.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan guapa? -Se pregunto a sí mismo.

La verdad es que a Draco le había gustado desde que la vio por primera vez en el tren... Pero el hecho de enterarse de que era una sangre sucia… ¡NUNCA! Era lo que se decía, pero como no podía hacer nada por decirle que la quería, su modo de decir "te quiero" era decir "asquerosa sangre sucia".

No sabía muy bien lo que sentía... Solo sabía que ella lo hacía sentir especial... Era la única chica por la que había sentido lástima cuando al tiró del vagón del tren aquella vez.

Estaba sumergido en estos pensamientos cuando una voz muy conocida le saludó.

-¡Hola Draco! -el aludido volteó con cara de fastidio para encontrarse cara a cara con Pansy Parkinson

-Hola -le saludó secamente y con voz arrastrada-.

-Y… ¿Que hacías? -le interrogó mirando hacia el lugar al que Draco.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver que hacia donde el miraba estaba la mismísima Hermione.

-Yo... Miraba a la estúpida de Granger... Es tan ilusa la asquerosa sangre sucia…-Dijo en tono de burla.

Solo decía eso para no delatarse "¿Cómo puedo hablar así de ella? Si la asquerosa es Pansy!" Se decía para sus adentros.

-Tienes mucha razón… -se quedó pensativa un momento- Mmm… Se me ha ocurrido una idea…¡Mira esto! - le dijo pansy, que comenzó a caminar hacia Hermione sin que Draco pudiera pararla.

Llevaba consigo un vaso de Zumo de Calabaza, y al pasar al lado de ella… ¡splash!, tiro _'sin querer' _todo el zumo en sus apuntes.

-¡Uy, Granger lo siento! -dijo Pansy pavoneándose.

-Más lo vas a sentir tu -dijo Hermione, enfadada y agarro sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca mirando con una profunda mirada de odio a pansy, sin darse cuenta de donde pisaban sus pies.

Al pasar por el lado de Draco, desafortunadamente las cosas se le cayeron, justamente a los pies de Draco.

Draco instantáneamente se agachó y empezó a recoger los libros de Hermione, ésta ya había empezado a recogerlos, pero atónita por su buen comportamiento, se quedó mirándole. Cuando terminó, se incorporó y se los dio a Hermione, que casi se queda con la boca abierta.

-Será mejor que los limpies… -dijo Draco, que por primera vez mostraba una buena actitud hacia ella. Sin querer, dejando escapar un poco de lo que sentía por ella.

Hermione lo miró confundida, no le había hecho nada pesado, con manos temblorosas recogió los libros de sus brazos, llegándole a rozar por un instante.

-Gra… Gracias –tartamudeó, y se quedó mirándole, sonriendo.

Toda la biblioteca se quedó mirando a Draco con cara de: ¿Qué le pasa a este?.. Y Draco se dio cuenta enseguida cuando vió al cara atónita de Pansy, éste, intentó remediarlo, maldito orgullo.

-He dicho que los limpies para desinfectarlos, no creo que sea bueno que una mugrienta sangre sucia coja libros de magia. –su actuación coló-.

Todos los presentes que eran de Slytherin comenzaron a reír, Draco se sentía fatal, pero tuvo que reírse también, se maldecía por dentro a su orgullo. A Hermione le temblaron las manos otra vez y se le cayeron los libros al suelo, haciendo mucho ruido debido a los volúmenes que llevaba. Se agachó para recogerlos, y ésta vez Draco no le ayudó.

Draco vio como sus ojos se empañaban y más tarde, recorrían unas lágrimas sus mejillas, no sollozaba, lloraba en silencio, para que nadie se diera cuenta, aun así, Draco se dio cuenta de ese detalle. Y quiso consolarla, pero no podía, no ahora, no delante de todo el mundo.

Cuando terminó de recoger sus libros se levantó e instantáneamente, se guió por su rabia y le pegó una bofetada a Draco. Toda la sala se quedó en silencio, esperando la reacción de Draco, pero simplemente se quedo mirándola, pensando que se lo merecía, por ser tan idiota. Hermione salió corriendo de allí y Draco miró como se iba, con las mandíbulas apretadas y los puños. Todos volvieron a reír, pero Draco no, Draco salió corriendo detrás de ella, sin pensarlo.

Cuando se encontró ante el cuadro de La Dama Gorda cambió de idea y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, y se topó con Harry, su enemigo.

-¡Potter! –gritó.

-Malfoy que haces aquí –dijo sin rodeos-.

Error, no sabía qué hacía allí.

-Yo...solo...venia por aquí, si -dijo Draco un tanto nervioso. Y dicho esto se escabullo por debajo del brazo de Harry

-Hermione, corazón… ¡Abre la puerta! -le decía desde fuera Parvati.

-Es inútil… No quiere dejar entrar a nadie...ya lo he intentado yo… -dijo Lavender – No se lo que le pasa, no es normal.

Por la escalera de caracol subía Ginny, que se encontró con ellas.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Es Herms, hace un rato llegó corriendo y no sabemos qué es lo que le pasa, pero no deja entrar a nadie.

-Haber si yo puedo hacer algo… -tocó a la puerta y gritó- ¡Hermione!,..¿Puedo pasar?, ¡soy yo, Ginny!

La puerta se abrió sola dejando pasar a Ginny y cerrándose después de nuevo.

Hermione estaba con la cabeza debajo de la almohada, llorando.

-Hermione… ¿estás bien?...dime qué te pasa… -pidió Ginny dulcemente.

Hermione saco la cabeza de debajo de su almohada y la miro, Ginny se pudo dar cuenta de que sus ojos castaños estaban rojos y aun permanecían empañados, sin contar que su cama estaba mojada, producto de las lagrimas.

-No… no lo entenderías -sollozó Hermione y volvió a meter su cabeza debajo de la almohada.

-¡Por favor! Hace mucho deje de ser la niña que era...por favor...Sabes que puedes confiar en mi... -le dijo Ginny un poco molesta.

Hermione dudo un poco pero al final accedió

-Está bien...pero no quiero que esto salga de aquí, ¿vale? -le dijo Hermione mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¡OK! – acepto alegremente-.

-Veras... los Slytherin se burlaron de mí otra vez por ser una sangre sucia... y todo fue por culpa de Malfoy -le dijo Hermione aun con lagrimas

-Pero Hermione... Antes te han fastidiado y no te importaba tanto –aportó Ginny, confundida-.

-Si... lo sé, lo que pasa es que… -dudó-.

-Vamos, cuéntalo, desahógate –sugirió Ginny-.

-El problema es que… -tomó aire y le dio un golpe al colchón- ¡El problemas es que me he enamorado del maldito Draco! –y volvió a enterrar al cara en la almohada y comenzó a llorar otra vez-,


	2. El arrepentimiento

Capítulo 2

Antes de que cayera la noche, los rumores de que Granger había estado en su cama llorando silenciosamente durante toda la tarde ya habían llegado a los Slytherin.

Era el blanco de burlas cada vez que se aburrían en la sala común, ella, Potter y el Weasley. Cuando sacaron el tema de la depresión de Hermione, Draco se encontraba en la sala común, mirando al fuego verde de la chimenea, pensando en que era un completo idiota.

-¡Ey, chicos! –entro una triunfante Pansy por la puerta de la sala común-. ¿A que no adivináis quien ha estado toda la tarde llorando en su cuarto –dijo, pavoneándose de Granger- ¡la señorita Granger sangre sucia!

Draco levantó su mirada del fuego, con la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada y apretó los puños, aunque seguía mirando a la nada. Todos se reían mediante la imitación de Pansy que ahora mismo estaba haciendo.

La chica trepó por la parte de atrás del sofá y le dio unos golpes a Draco en la espalda.

-¡Bien hecho, esta vez la has hecho buena! –felicitó mientras todos se reían-.

-Si... ya…

Se levantó y se fue por la puerta hacia su habitación, dejando a todos callados. Preguntándose qué diablos le pasaba al engreído Draco Malfoy. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

En situaciones normales se sentiría satisfecho después de gastar una broma, pero no ahora, había dejado destrozada a la chica, y no se sentía nada bien.

Golpeó la pared, maldiciendo, y apoyó al frente en ésta, los ojos se le empañaron.

-¿Qué me has hecho Granger? –susurró, y se dejó caer al suelo, apoyándose en la pared, cerró los ojos y por fin brotaron lágrimas.


	3. La misión y la salvación

Capítulo 3

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Naaada

-¿Enserio?

-Siiii

-¡Venga dímelo!

Camino a la biblioteca (cómo no) Ron no paraba de preguntarle a Herms sobre los lloros, a lo que esta siempre respondía negativamente.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no Ronald! –le gritó, parándose y poniéndose enfrente de él con mirada amenazante. Luego se giró y salió pitando hacia la biblioteca, en su camino, se chocó con Draco, y esto hizo que se le volvieran a caer todos los libros.

-¡Joder! –gritó cuando se estampo contra él-.

Antes de empezar a disculparse se fijo en quién era y en que pintas llevaba.

Tenía el pelo más despeinado e iba con camisa blanca y pantalones vaqueros, con la corbata, eso sí, sin la túnica le impresionaba más. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fueron los ojos, hinchados. Intentó fingir enfado.

Draco ya se estaba levantando y había cogido todos los libros, para después dárselos, Hermione aún seguía cabreada por la 'broma' de antes y soltó todo.

-Sí, claro –dijo cuando cogía los libros de los brazos de Malfoy- no querrás que el suelo de tu preciado colegio se manche con los libros de una sangre sucia.

Y se fue, así de ancha, dejando a Malfoy con la boca abierta, pensaba ser amable esta vez, pero ella parecía realmente cabreada. Así que cuando ella se dio la vuelta Draco corrió hasta ella y le cogió del brazo que tenía libre.

-¡Deja de darme la espalda y escúchame Herms! –le gritó-.

Ella se giró, enfadada, y herida, pero a la vez sorprendida, su tono no había sido de desprecio, había sido como de súplica, pero pensó que habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Además de que la había llamado por su apodo. No apartó el brazo.

-¿Qué quieres Draco, insultarme más? Venga estoy aquí, suéltalo todo y no me molestes más.

La miró fijamente, para que supiera que lo que iba a decir era verdad.

-Lo siento. Perdóname.

Soltó su brazo, y se largó, dejando a Hermione plantada en medio del amplio corredor, donde algunos habían escuchado las palabras que no parecía que habrían salido de la boca de Malfoy.

Definitivamente, ahora no podría concentrarse a hacer los deberes, así que se marcho al Invernadero, a pensar… a pensar en esas tres palabras que había oído salir de la boca de Draco.

Casualmente, alguien también pensó igual.

No sabía de dónde habían salido esas pablaras de su boca. No lo tenía planeado, simplemente, las soltó. La veía tan cabreada que no pudo más. Inmediatamente se arrepintió, no porque no fueran verdad, no, era completamente una verdad. Solo que había demasiada gente en el corredor que le había oído decir esas tres palabras a Granger.

Su sitio favorito para pensar era el invernadero, no estaba en completo silencio debido al viento y a los sonido de aquellas plantas, pero eso le gustaba, el completo silencio el agobiaba.

Y ahí se encontraba, sentado, apoyado en una pared, con el aire moviendo su platino pelo y el sol de la tarde reflejado en sus ojos. Se había quitado la corbata y había abierto algunos de los botones del cuello de la camisa, ya que le había puesto el corazón a mil cuando había pronunciado esas pablaras.

No debería haber pedido perdón, debido a la misión que le habían encomendado solo hacia unas semanas. Una misión, en la que él no estaba nada de acuerdo.

_-Muy bien Draco… Quiero que me hagas un favor, lo harías ¿verdad? ¿Sea lo que sea?_

_Draco tragó saliva y asintió. Se encontraba ante la presencia del Señor Tenebroso, le rodeaba, observándole, mientras le decía esas palabras._

_-Quiero que me traigas a Hermione Granger a la mansión, mejor, te lo pondré más fácil, cuando ella esté cerca de ti, a solas, iré, simplemente lo notaré… Iré a por ella, tendrá ese magnífico honor, ¿quieres Draco?_

_Draco abrió enormemente los ojos, trago saliva. No, no quería y sabía que él sabía que él no quería hacerlo._

_-Debes de dejar de sentir debilidad por esos sangres sucia Draco… _

_Y desapareció, no dándole opción, o se encontraba con Hermione Granger a solas, o sufrirían todos un terrible castigo. Se le empañaron los ojos._

Un sollozo se le escapó al recordar lo que tenía que hacer. Simplemente, verla en secreto, eso era, sin embargo, no quería, no quería, no quería sacrificarla... No… Las lágrimas se le escaparon sin poder evitarlo, era débil, era muy débil desde que se había unido a él…

-¿Draco? -una voz demasiado familiar le hizo abrir los ojos de repente. Hermione Granger, estaba delante de él, y estaban a solas.

-¿Qué te pasa? –normalmente se alegraría de que no estuviera cabreada con él, o confusa, da lo mismo, pero en ese momento, solamente deseaba que se vaya de allí.

-No… -Sus ojos denotaban terror, la marca le ardía- ¡Ah! Se agarró el brazo, se arremangó las mangas y vio que al marca se oscurecía, Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

-Draco, que…

-¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Ahora, sal de aquí rápido, ya viene!

-No te entiendo Draco, que pasa... –Imploraba Hermione, buscando una respuesta, no entendía nada-.

-¡Maldita sea Hermione! –la marca le ardía más y el castillo no estaba protegido, tenía que sujetarse el brazo, ya que le dolía, pero ahora le daba igual, un humo negro se aproximaba por el cielo- ¡Corre!

Le cogió la mano y corrió lejos de allí con ella, iba muy rápido, Hermione casi no podía ir a su velocidad, pero se esforzaba. Se oían explosiones por detrás, cristales rotos y ahora lanzaban hechizos contra ellos. Ambos corrían a la máxima velocidad que podían, pero Voldemort, como una sombra, logró alcanzarlos y se puso delante de ellos. Ambos frenaron en seco.

-Sabes que no deberías haber hecho eso Malfoy.

En su presencia se encontraba Voldemort, y era más escalofriante aún, cuando ambos se encontraban en el Bosque Prohibido. Tenía la varita sujetada en sus dedos esqueléticos.

Draco, siguiendo su instinto, se puso delante de Hermione, no pensaba, simplemente actuaba. Sacó su varita y le apuntó, Hermione hizo lo mismo, saco la varita e intentó moverse de detrás de Draco, pero éste no le dejaba.

-No la tocarás –afirmó Draco-.

Voldemort rió amargamente y lanzó un hechizo que Draco fácilmente interceptó. No contaba con una cosa.

Draco empezó a retorcerse de dolor, y se agarró al cabeza, como si le estuvieran clavando cosas, y chilló, se cayó al suelo, y siguió retorciéndose. Hermione estaba horrorizada. Se arrodilló en el suelo e intentó hacer lo que sea, dejó su varita en el suelo y busco un sitio donde apoyar las manos en Draco, no sabía qué hacer, mientras tanto, Draco seguía chillando y retorciéndose. Por la cara de Hermione resbalaban lágrimas silenciosas.

-¡Pare! ¡Pare! –suplicó. Consiguió agarrar los brazos de Draco y los sujetó.

Voldemort hizo un gesto, como si rompiera el aire, y Draco paró de chillar, pero aun estaba respirando agitadamente, debido al dolor.

Hermione miró a Voldemort a la cara.

-Eres horrible –le dijo, sin temor. Naturalmente, a él le molesto y ésta vez, la maldición fue dirigida a ella, que se retorció, Draco, impulsado, se levantó y fue hacia Voldemort, apra hacer lo que sea. Éste rompió el aire otra vez y la maldición paro, pero gritó un hechizo hacia Malfoy, que se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

-¡_Sectumsempra_!

Draco salió disparado hacia atrás, cerca de Hermione, y ésta, que sabía los efectos de ese hechizo, rápidamente se incorporó y fue hacia él, que ya comenzaba a sangrar. Le cogió el brazo y se desapareció.


End file.
